


[Male Reader x Smoke] Even If It Hurts

by Everett



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Passionate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett/pseuds/Everett
Summary: 写给Ruuui！真的是我很重要的读者！！！XUUU恋人，同居，James过皮被干的一件事。





	[Male Reader x Smoke] Even If It Hurts

讯息的提示音。  
数秒后又是讯息的提示音。

你抱着手提电脑坐在沙发上手指轻快地敲击键盘。  
James抓着冻啤酒坐在沙发的另一端以十秒一次的频率切换着TV频道。

“滴滴”，又一声提示音。

“谁啊，那个叫Jane的新进？”  
双眼盯着电视机屏幕，James语气平淡地问出声。

“别人叫Jennifer。”

你停下敲击，严肃地看着屏幕。  
而James眯着眼挑挑眉侧过看你，灌了一口啤酒，又回过头去盯回自己的电视。

好一会儿，客厅里只有商业广告的音乐。

然后又是一声“滴滴”。

“Jane，Jennifer，不都一样。”  
没有等到你的回应，片刻，James开口询问，“她是不是就是喜欢你的那个？”

从这样故作平静的语句里嗅到微妙的情绪，你勾起嘴角扭头去看自己年长的恋人，看着那个人在黑暗里仅仅被多彩的屏幕光照亮。  
事实是，Jennifer，两个月前分配给你负责的实习新进，是众所周知暗恋你的。你不认为这个每隔一小时就会以不同形式骚扰你工作的恋人会不知道。  
这之前你还以为James心大，看来也不然。

“我不会为了她抛弃你的。”  
你打趣地回应，回过头仍旧敲击键盘回复收到的工作相关的讯息。

“抛弃我，嗯，是吗？你是要挑战成为第一个‘抛弃’James Porter的人？”

听出这个词语多少有些牵动其人的情绪，又考虑到他正在摄入酒精的事实，你于是选择示弱妥协，“我哪敢？我不舍得的。”

这样一句诚实的情话换得了恋人的好一会儿安宁。  
几则无意义的电视广告和没目的的换频道后，一切似乎都回归了平常。

突然，James又语气平稳地开口，“你知道你平时上床有多色情吗，宝贝？”

“有多色情啊，告诉我？”  
这样回答，你盯着屏幕等待讯息，看看右下角的时间却发现离上一条回复已经过去了五分钟。

“让Jennifer亲口告诉你呗。”

先是皱起眉头一声不明所以的嗤笑，但是片刻，一切情绪冻结在你的面容。  
你顿了顿，看着右下角的时间又过去一分钟。

脑子里开始响起不规律的鸣响，你愣愣地拿开手提电脑，转身走到James的面前，从上往下看这个挺无所谓抬头接住你视线的人，看见他手机屏幕上那段发送的视频的缩略图。  
甚至不敢多想的猜想在一瞬间证实，你听见自己的脾气都随着神经断裂崩坏。

所以在一团乱的情绪中，你叹口气，“你干什么呢？”

James冲你眨眨眼，“对她好啊，你不对人家Jane好点，只有我来...”

你没法听完这样轻浮的语调，伸手猛地扯过James 的衣领，紧锁的眉头映上血气。  
看着那双仍旧故作镇定无所谓的棕色眼眸，你咬着嘴唇没法骂出一句话。  
你从来没骂过这个人，现在也不知能甩些什么出口。  
但这是你第一次扯住衣领对James真的动怒。

后者瞪大了眼注视进你的眼眸，然后扯起嘴角漏了一声笑，“你怕个屁，我是被操的那个啊...还是说什么，你这么怕被他们知道和男人上床啊？这么怕被他们知道和我上床？”

对这样一番一口咬定的错误猜想，你更加拧紧了眉头，同时低吼出声，“我是担心你被他们知道啊！”顿了顿平复下过于动摇的心情，你咽下一腔的侵略性，“...我是担心你啊。”

“..骗子，你就这么说来当借口。”

“我骗谁也没骗过你，你摸着良心说话。”

“你才摸着良心说！就他妈是怕自己被我毁了...”  
这样顶嘴，但是你看着James别过了视线，原先的理直气壮结束在嘟囔里，微弱的电视灯光里红了眼眶。

松开恋人的衣领，你轻轻按上他剃了短发毛茸茸的后脑，“平时见人就开gay的玩笑的是谁啊，直男直得可以当撬棍使的Porter长官？”

“去你妈的你骗子，你小鸡鸡。”

你又皱起眉头，“再说一遍？”

“你小鸡鸡，你鸡鸡小。”

低头瞬间缩短你们之间的距离，你狠狠亲了口这个故意挑事的麻烦精，冷冷地看进他转向你的双眼。  
“最后机会，再说一遍？”

被你困在强势的目光中，James硬撑着还是接住你的视线，但是面庞没底气地迅速飞红。  
他慌乱又害怕地呼吸你的气息，在自己也不知道结果的困境中仍旧扬起Porter式的痞笑，“...鸡鸡小。”

即刻你用双唇堵上了那张无论何时都不会说出正确答案的嘴，在James颤抖地向你张开双唇发出邀请时，甜腻地将舌尖探进其人湿热的口腔。  
你夺取James唾液里的酒精，用力又挑逗地舔过完全被你掌握的口腔敏感点。

“哈啊...！”  
James狠狠吸气喘出声，失去力气倒在沙发上，但同时扯过你的领带将你也一起往下拉。

你条件反射用一只手撑住沙发，但是没有停止这样攻击性的湿润亲吻，另一只手迅速地扯开领带甩到一边，在James的帮助下很快解开了一路的衬衫纽扣。  
解开最后一颗纽扣后，James推开你的亲吻，神情恍惚地打量你衬衫下结实的身材，红透了脸傻笑，“...太色情了，怎么能这么色情？”

你看着其人洁白的虎牙随着口齿不清的脏话若隐若现，看着James慢慢摸上自己的衬衫一颗一颗解开纽扣，裸露出浸有汗水痕迹的美好肌肤。

是谁色情啊？

埋头去咬上James露出的脖颈，你亲吻吮吸去获得这个人的味道，“嗯，和我讲讲？”  
然后将手摸进本来也不紧的休闲裤裤头，挑开四角裤肌肤相接地狠狠抓上英国佬圆润有力的臀瓣。

James没有一点抑制地在你耳畔喘气，甚至故意抬高音调，一边喘着甜蜜的声音一边回答你的提问，“跟你上过床之后...我完全没法对女人硬了...啊！...哈哈哈你的鸡鸡虽然小但是像有魔法一样...哈啊！”  
你冲这个词狠狠咬了口他的锁骨，留下一圈渗血的齿痕。  
但James笑了，因为呻吟笑声也显得奇怪，“你知道吗你不在的时候我看你的录像手淫...你的身体...妈的你的肌肉...你的眼神...你知道，嗯！...你简直是个打桩机...”

你抬头去咬住James的耳垂，将没有润滑的干燥的手指挤进后者臀瓣间的小穴。

James咬住嘴唇忍受住疼痛。  
与先前浪荡的吵闹对比鲜明：他总会在真正疼痛的时候忍着一声不吭。

总是在这种奇怪的时候才想起自己长官的身份吗？

你犹豫了，但是手指被滚烫的嫩肉包裹，上头的热情使你无法就这样拔出暂停去找润滑剂。

像是注意到了你停顿的顾虑，James侧过脸来亲吻你的面庞，在你耳边吹出滚烫的气息沉下嗓音挑衅，“ 你手指就跟鸡鸡一样无力...”

你撇了撇嘴，在食指的基础上又插入中指，狠狠地抽插了一个来回，在James刚张大嘴还没喘息出声的时刻便猛地拔出。  
然后你一边连着内裤挎下这个人的裤头，一边在这个人绵长的叹息中回驳，“那就别勃起得这么精神啊。”  
说着握上那根坚硬的炙热。

即刻James慌乱地推开你的手臂，“别这么要命，宝贝，我还想让你插进来再射...”  
这样色情的话被这个人用完全正经的嗓音说出来，你看着身下的恋人皱着眉头显得严肃认真。

也只有James Porter能这样了。

你想你的口味该被这个人扭曲到了一定程度，和他分手后估计也不会再看上地球人了。  
你自己倒无所谓把性爱录像给别人看，说实话你恨不得让全世界都知道James Porter是你的人。结果这样都还让他感到不安了吗？  
无奈地笑出声，你挎下自己的裤头，弹出已经挺不得了的勃起，将溢出precum的头部抵上James干燥的穴口。

从上往下盯着这个人期待的双眸，你好心地提醒，“小鸡鸡可能会让你有点痛，受不了就叫我停下。”

语毕你弯下身子缓慢地捅开James的肠道。  
干燥的滚烫慢慢将你吞入，没有润滑剂的摩擦随着你愈发的深入嚷叫着排斥。  
但是James本人却更加地将你往怀里抱紧，甚至连一声呜咽也没有。  
你也就轻轻地挠上恋人的后脑，忍耐着无论多么强烈的冲动也继续慢慢地移动来让他适应。

你们习惯这样的爱情了，总是有一方在无条件地包容另一方。

好一会儿，James轻喘着在你耳边说道，“...可以了，我想要你操我。”

扭头去亲吻他柔软的双唇，你专注地看着这个人流淌汗水的面容，伸手去抚上他的脸颊，看着他同样专注的眼眸，咬住嘴唇狠狠地顶到了最深处。

一瞬的刺激过于剧烈，而主动权完全在你的手中。  
没有让James有缓和的空隙，你交由自己的生理需求猛地退出到入口，又即刻捅到最深处。  
James颤抖着搂住你的脖子，双腿在失去最后一点力气前勉强勾住你的后背，颤抖的娇喘中一边吞咽津液一边口齿不清呢喃出朦胧的只言片语。  
“啊啊啊...宝贝，嗯...!哈啊！宝贝...操我...”

你亲吻你性感诱人的爱人，不留情地用力抓上其人甜蜜的臀瓣，抬高他的屁股在越来越高的频率中每一次都捅进更深处。  
你要他的所有，你知道他都会给你。  
“要我用什么操你啊？”

“你的...嗯嗯啊啊啊！鸡巴...你的大屌！宝贝...”  
触电一般将头向后仰去，James搂住你随着你的抽插在你的屌上来回晃动。  
甜蜜的红色从下颚一直渲染满整块胸口，你埋头去吻上突起的草莓，狠狠舔过又含住吮吸，一如既往不留余力地要将他吃干抹净。  
James伸手按上你的后脑，将敏感到全身痉挛的位置更加往你的嘴里送，放荡甜美的叫声连绵不绝，像是被轮奸到沉沦的淫乱妓女。

终于到了一个点，你感觉到下体隐约蓄势待发的冲动，正好听见James在头顶娇喘着发言，“宝贝，我要射了...”

你离开嘴里的突起，抬头直起身去注视你爱的人的双眼。  
“...和我一起。”  
你这样温柔地命令，然后埋头吻住James的双唇，而下体完全不温柔地更加加大了攻势，你没有允许任何美味的声音逃离你双唇的封锁，而James用力地屈起脚趾，在你机械一样的顶弄里全身止不住地颤抖。  
你听见他的闷声，你想这全是你的。  
声音也好，这么湿哒哒的屁股也好，James Porter，从头到脚全部都是你的。

你不会放开，你这一生也放不开。

最后你感受到James松下了气力，黏稠喷射在你的腹部。  
又用力顶了两下后，你没有拔出就这样将所有的精液射进这个人的最深处。

感受着你喷出的存在，James双眼迷离地看着你，嘴角漏出模糊的呻吟。

好一会儿，你们拥抱着彼此汗涔涔的身躯喘气。

“...你太色了，宝贝。”

你听见他愣愣地发言，然后扭过头去等到他也微笑着看进你的双眼。  
“那别让我走了啊，”你轻声说，“别让我被那个Jane给顺走了。”

James咯咯笑了，嘴角扬起好看的弧度。  
你们谁都想不起那个女干员的名字了。


End file.
